A jamais aveugle, je serais tes yeux
by Soraroxas01
Summary: Le jour où Lucy entre à l'hôpital pour apprendre quelle sera à jamais aveugle, le "regard" des autres notamment ce de ses coéquipiers lui sembleront diffèrent. GrayLu


Il faisait noir, comme si elle était à dans le cœur des ténèbres. Elle ne voyait plus la lumière qui d'habitude la forcer à aller de l'avant. Elle sentait une présence roder à ses coter, elle tourna désespérément la tête, sans la voir. Avait-elle rêvé ? Pourtant elle entendait des voix, celle d'une femme et de deux hommes. Elles les reconnu facilement, ils s'agissaient des membres de son équipe, également ses meilleurs amis. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les voir ? Et eux pouvaient-ils la voire ? Elle tenta de se relever pour leur faire signe quelle était présente. La jeune femme sentait leur regard ce déposer sur son corps. Elle avait réussit, dans un effort elle tenta de se lever. Deux mains ferment la saisirent par les épaules et la rallongèrent dans le lit.

- Tu ne dois pas bouger pour l'instant, Lucy, ordonna la femme en armure.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la dénommer. Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous voie toujours pas ?

La constellationiste grimaça de douleur en tenta de bouger sa jambe droite, elle lui faisait horriblement mal.

- Qu-que…ces…t-il…pa-passer ? se demanda la blonde, d'une voix tremblante.

La chevalière détourna le regard, elle ne voyait pas comment lui annoncer la chose.

- Pour commencer…tu as eu un grave accident lors de la quête.

- Un mage ta gravement blesser, continua l'homme torse nu.

- Mais, ne t'inquiète pas je lui es régler son compte ! Termina le garçon aux cheveux rose.

Une mission ? Elle avait était blesser lors d'une mission, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Quand était-elle partie ? Depuis combien de temps ce trouvait-elle dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle toujours pas à voir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout…est noir ? Osa telle demandé craignant la réponse.

Les mages de Fairy Tail baissèrent la tête, la vérité allait être dure à avaler.

- Ta blessure ces fait au niveau de tes yeux…ce sacrifia Gray le cœur comme transpercer de devoir le faire.

- M-mais…s'est tem…temporaire…N'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle, la gorge nouée, le corps tremblant.

- Gomen…ce contenta de dire le mage de glace.

Lucy ferma ses beau yeux bruns, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant ses amis. Elle passerait pour une faible, ce qui les inquièteraient d'avantage.

Une semaine venait de passer depuis l'accident, son équipe était venu la voir tout les jours. Depuis quelle était aveugle, elle « voyait » le regard de ses amis d'une tout autre façon. Pour Titania, elle avait l'impression qu'elle la regardait comme la petite sœur quelle n'a jamais pu avoir. Salamander il la voyait comme ça meilleure amie, comme depuis le début. Pour le mage de glace, c'était diffèrent, elle ce sentait étrange envers lui depuis son accident. Son cœur battait la chamade à chacune de ces douces paroles rassurante et elle avait l'impression que Natsu lui chauffait les joues. Le bruit de la porte, la fit sortir de ses esprits, instinctivement elle tourna la tête bien quelle ne pouvait voir la personne.

Gray entra dans la chambre de sa partenaire, aujourd'hui il était seul, le maître avait demandé de parler à Natsu pour les destructions commises et Erza avait jugée bon de le punir. Délicatement, il s'installa sur la chaise à coter du lit, enlevant au passage sa chemise et son pantalon, sachant qu'on ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

- Gray tes vêtements, lui fit remarquer Lucy.

Le mage de glace déglutit, il avait oublié que la plupart des aveugles avait les autres sens développer.

- Au moins, tes autres sens se sont améliorer, ces plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

La mage stellaire baissa la tête, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait comprit qu'il avait dit ça pour la rassurer bien que cela ne changera jamais les faits. Lucy sera la pression sur la couverture, les larmes tombèrent une par une. Le nudiste ce sentait frustrer de l'avoir fait pleurer, depuis ça perte de vue elle n'avait encore jamais céder aux pleures.

- Gomen…Je ne voulais pas…

Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment idiot, lui qui avait horreur de voir une femme pleurer. De plus s'était sa faute, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès car jamais il n'aurait fait sangloter une fille et encore moins, celle qu'il aimer en secret depuis quelque temps. Gray s'installa au coter de Lucy, délicatement il posa sa main sur l'épaule et l'attira contre lui. Lucy ce laissa aller contre son torse, pleurant la tristesse quelle avait tenté d'engouffrer au fond de son être.

- Si seulement je pouvais te faire des yeux de glace…Tu pourrais continuer de voir le visage de chacun…Sans compter tout ce que tu risque de louper…

Il s'en voulait de lui dire ça mais, il ce devait de lui dire pour quelle réalise, quelle accepte cette terrible tragédie.

- Sans compter que j'aurai aimé continuer de voir cette belle lueur lorsque tu regarde un magnifique paysage ou que tu es heureuse.

- Gray…chuchota la blonde en relevant la tête.

Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la constellationiste. Les mains sur ces joues, il l'embrassa dans un tendre et chaste baiser. Avec difficulté, Lucy passa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de son premier amant. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, chose à la quelle, elle ne s'attendait pas. Pour reprendre son souffle, Gray stoppa en douceur le baiser. La constellationiste blottit sa tête dans le cou du mage de glace, elle était heureuse, finalement sa perte du vue n'avait pas que des mauvais points.

Malgré son handicap, Gray désirer tout lui faire voir et il réussirait car le mot échec n'exister pas à Fairy Tail.

- Même si tu es à jamais aveugle, je serais tes yeux.


End file.
